My Dear Prince Inigo
by psychoInnocent
Summary: "Leo's retainer told me." Xander shifted, pulling Inigo to his chest as he settled down against the bedframe. Inigo straddled him, still a little shell shocked and aroused, which only grew as Xander spoke. "Inigo… a gorgeous name for a handsome man like yourself. May I use it?" Reposted from AO3
Laslow bit the back of his hand, trying to stifle the soft moans escaping him as his hips trembled, dwarfed by the hands on his hips holding him in place.

A sharp suck on the base of his cock made his chest arch, a muffled sob passing through his weak barrier as his Lord teased him relentlessly.

Xander smirked faintly against the young man's cock, pressing deceivingly soft lips against his head. "Laslow, you usually have such a way with words. Tell me what you want." Laslow squirmed but obeyed, panting as he tried and failed to make his Lord stop teasing him.

"X-Xander… please." His cheeks were flushed and his hands flexed where they had gone to grip the bed sheets.

He was a prince, one of the strongest members of his father's army, and yet he was putty in the careful teasing hands of Lord Xander.

The older man simply breathed out a soft amused sound, pulling away to kiss his way up his retainer's body; one hand resting on his side, the other sliding to grip Laslow's hair, forcing his head back to bare his neck.

The retainer's neck was already littered in old and new hickeys, and Xander pressed butterfly kisses to the old ones before biting down just below the younger man's jaw. Laslow cried out, his hands moving to grip Xander's shoulders. His breath was shallow, gasping as Xander pressed a soothing kiss to the new bruise.

Slowly, Xander ceased in his teasing, his hand loosening and moving to playfully ruffle the younger man's hair. He pulled away, gazing affectionately at the bruise and kiss stained skin trailing down his retainer's body. Laslow's cock was wet, glistening in the low light of Xander's room. Granted, Xander was no better, but he pushed away those thoughts to send the other man a small smirk.

He still had one last weapon, to tease his lover and break him. As Laslow's breath evened, his brown eyes clearing a little as he gazed at the man on top of him, Xander leaned down, nipping Laslow's ear and whispering in a soft, teasing voice.

"Tell me what you want, my dear Prince Inigo."

The young man froze, his eyes widening as he mouthed his name in quiet surprise. Xander's voice shot electricity through his cock, the sound of his name passing through the other man's lips grounding him for a moment.

"H-how-"

"Leo's retainer told me." Xander shifted, pulling Inigo to his chest as he settled down against the bedframe. Inigo straddled him, still a little shell shocked and aroused, which only grew as Xander spoke. "Inigo… a gorgeous name for a handsome man like yourself. May I use it?"

There was a shyness in his Lord's eyes, and Inigo took a moment to shake himself out of his stupor, smiling shyly in return. "That depends, my Lord. I demand… payment for such an intimate action."

Xander simply rested one hand on Inigo's jaw, his lips ghosting Inigo's. "What price, may I ask?"

Inigo didn't respond, pushing himself up to close the small distance between them. His hands rested on Xander's bare chest, quietly revelling in the strong muscles warm under his touch.

Xander's own hand slid into Inigo's hair, pulling the young prince closer. Inigo's lips were soft, and Xander couldn't resist the urge to deepen the kiss. Their tongues rubbed against each other, and Xander let out a soft sigh as Inigo willingly submitted, his arms circling Xander's neck.

Slowly, they pulled away. Inigo was a bit dazed and Xander couldn't help but feel smug as his hands trailed down Inigo's body. The other's man's body wasn't as broad or muscular as his own; instead he was more slender, naturally adapted to being a dancer rather than a warrior. Inigo was also far more relaxed, his entrance pliant and eager as Xander teased his way in.

Xander wasted little time as Inigo was still stretched from their last endeavors over the last week. Inigo shivered and pressed their hips together insistently, his head falling on Xander's shoulder to keep himself still.

As Xander pulled his fingers out, Inigo smiled against Xander's skin before pulling away, easily taking advantage of the blond's distraction to tug the handcuffs out from under the pillow and snapping them on Xander's wrist.

Xander only glowered, but reluctantly allowed himself to be maneuvered down, allowing Inigo to finish snapping the cuffs onto the bed. Inigo straddled his lover, a sly smile playing on his lips as his hands traced old scars, taking in the rare view with pleasure.

His eyes roamed the older man before he lifted his hips, guiding the King's cock to his entrance, letting only the tip enter him.

Xander was a sight to behold, his fair skin tinged pink as Inigo began to sway his hips, taking Xander in bit by bit. His hands braced on Xander's broad chest, fingers splayed out as he let out a soft moan, his head bowed down as he sunk deeper down.

Xander groaned, tense as he resisted thrusting up into Inigo. His hands were clenched, strung up above his head. Inigo's intentions were clear: this was his show now.

Once Inigo was fully settled in Xander's lap, he got to work, slowly rocking back and forth as his body readjusted to having a cock in him. He bent forward slightly, moving his hips and body sensually as his fingers reached to tease Xander's nipples.

Xander squirmed underneath Inigo, his hips slowly and involuntarily thrusting up into the tight heat surrounding him. His breath grew ragged as the man above him only teased him, moving his hips to the tempo of a song only the dancer could hear.

Xander's body was a map for Inigo. Small, near invisible scars from battles years ago, to arrow wounds on his shoulder that Inigo remembered worrying over as he helped dress them. He slowed his hips, bending to press kisses there, a quiet promise before he sped back up, almost savagely pressing his lips against Xander's.

Xander fought back this time, nipping at his lips and rocking his hips up. His hands strained against the cuffs holding him back, his breath uneven as he tried to speak. "I-Inigo-"

Inigo pulled away, a loud cry escaping him as he matched Xander's thrusts. Fleetingly, he was glad that Xander had dismissed his guards. Xander tried to keep his voice down no matter how Inigo teased, but Inigo had no such reservations.

He resisted touching his cock, despite the urge to tease Xander with the view. Instead he slumped forward a bit, moving his hips up and down as he felt the pressure start to crawl up his body.

Inigo felt a haze settle before his eyes, and he knew he was close. Xander wasn't much better, his head thrown back with sharp gasps escaping him.

The younger man could barely react before he felt Xander filling him, his head falling onto Xander's shoulder as he came undone as well, biting Xander's shoulder in a futile attempt to stifle his moans.

Slowly, they got their bearings. Inigo let Xander slip out, a small shudder escaping him as he reached to the cuffs, quickly unhooking them and capturing the pale wrists. Carefully, he rubbed the warm skin, easing the pain before switching to the other. The blond merely huffed in amusement, his freed hand stroking Inigo's hair before tapping Inigo's cheek gently.

"Let's get cleaned up and sleep, my sweet prince."

XxX

"I had no idea Laslow was so rough." Odin turned, a questioning look on his face as he glanced at Niles.

"Why do you say that? Laslow say he had an accident last nig-"

"Odin you cannot be serious."

"Wait what do you mean? Niles? Niles come back!"


End file.
